I'am Imitation
by Deryn VaralovKeehl
Summary: "Siapa yang tidak tertarik wanita cantik?" MeerxLuna/Fail Language/Yuri Eksplisit/Lemon/Lime. Don't Like Don't Read Don't Review!


**I AM IMITATION**

**.**

**.**

**A Gundam Seed Destiny's Fanfiction**

**.**

**{Yuri, (maybe)Fail Language, Original Character & StoryLine, Rated M}**

**LIME!**

**.**

**Meer Campbell's POV. Meer Campbell x Lunamaria Hawke.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan wanita cantik?

Apalagi dengan status sosial tinggi, memiliki relasi ke seorang ketua SENAT Plant dan bertubuh indah; dalam beberapa istilah, orang menyebutnya bertubuh kencang.

Meskipun sosok ini adalah tiruan, namun aku bangga menjadi tiruan seorang Lacus Clyne.

Benar, aku Meer Campbell, namun bagi orang lain yang tidak mengetahui sosok asliku, akulah si Lacus yang dipuja banyak orang, yang bahkan nyanyiannya disebut-sebut membawa kedamaian bagi pihak bumi dan koloni Plant.

Aku cantik, terhormat, memiliki tubuh sempurna. Namun aku sendiri tidak sempurna.

Menyukai seorang Lunamaria Hawke sendiri merupakan sebuah ketidaksempurnaanku yang hanya kami berdualah yang tahu.

Akan kuceritakan satu hari dari banyak sekali hari yang kulewatkan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, bahkan Athrun Zala dan Gillbert Durrandal sekalipun yang dekat (dan kudekati) denganku.

…

* * *

Malam baru dimulai, ketika aku berupaya memejamkan mataku akibat kepenatan yang melanda. Seharian ini aku memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat. Walaupun kasur di hotelku sungguh nyaman, ditambah dengan tingkat penjagaan yang teramat ketat, namun aku merasa sesuatu kosong memenuhi benakku.

Aah, aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Lunamaria.

Mataku yang tadinya terpejam langsung terbuka dengan sayu. Walau di depan lainnya, kami bertengkar berebut Athrun, sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah tudung demi kisah kami tak tersingkap orang lain.

"Luna…" aku membayangkan wajah manis Lunamaria. Betapa aku ingin menyentuh hidung mungilnya, mendengar tawanya yang lepas..

"Lunamaria…" aku menyadari suara yang kudengar adalah suaraku sendiri. Mengikuti kekosongan yang aneh dalam benakku. Namun aku sadar pula, bahwa jemari yang turun mengelus paha dalamku adalah jemari sendiri, bukan milik Lunamaria yang lentik. Yang menerobos kain tipis yang kukenakan juga adalah milikku. Tak ada Lunamaria disini, hanya khayalan yang kubuat atas dasar kerinduan.

"Ahhn…"

Namun desahan yang kukeluarkan sepenuhnya juga untuk Lunamaria khayalanku. Konyol, kutahu. Mungkin saja para penjaga diluar sana mendengar suara percikan cairan yang tercipta dari jari telunjuk dan tengahku yang kompak memasuki satu tempat dibawah sana, tempat penuh kenikmatan yang biasa kubagi bersama Lunamaria hingga pagi menjelang, tempat hangat yang hanya kaum kami saja memilikinya, tempat surga duniawi, kata orang.

Punggung membusurku terbentuk, seiring gelombang, layaknya air laut yang datang ke bibir pantai dan menghempas pasir putih disana, semakin mendekat ke tempatku berdiri tanpa terburu-buru. Gelombang laut pun membawa kesegaran, kala mereka membawa serta sedikit pasir dari pijakan kakiku, menenggelamkannya dan mundur kembali saat mencapai batasnya.

Aku tersenyum memandangi hasil perbuatanku sendiri, menjilatnya penghayatan dalam. Aku tak membiarkan orang lain selain Lunamaria merasakannya, kecuali aku sendiri.

"Lacus…?"

Terlonjak kaget tubuh lemasku mendengar suara familiar, yang seolah meloncat dari dalam kepalaku!

Spontan tanganku menutupi bagian basahku dibawah, terduduk dalam posisi memalukan. "Ba… bagaimana kau bisa disini? Aku tak mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan…"

"Anak nakal."

Cepat, kepalaku tertoleh disambut ciuman yang selama ini hanya bisa kubayangkan. Lembut, pasti. Lunamaria menuntunku memasuki surga duniawi berdua yang kami ciptakan bersama selama beberapa pekan terakhir. Tak ada kalimat yang kami ucapkan, hanya bahasa tubuh yang saling kami lakukan, sehingga tak ada phak manapun yang dapat mengerti, selain kami.

Meski dingin mendera tubuhku setelah semua kain terlucuti, aku tak pernah segan. Raut bangga kuperlihatkan demi pemuasan pada si kehausan Lunamaria. Semua hal vulgar ia perlihatkan padaku, hanya untukku dan bukan Athrun, Shinn Asuka dan yang lainnya.

"Aanghh…"

Geliat tubuhku mengawali semua belaian mesra kekasih tomboyku. Tak ada yang terlewat, semua bagiannya sama rata dibagi. Seolah ia ingin menambah volume suaraku, lidah tak bertulang menari, menyusuri menyusul jari-jemarinya. Punggungku membusur menerima setiap rangsangannya, atau dapat kusebut bahwa ia terlalu lapar. Dan kubiarkan ia memilikiku seutuhnya malam ini.

Tak ada pertanyaan terlontar dariku. Tentang bagaimana ia bisa menemukanku, bagaimana ia dapat masuk tanpa bisa kudengar. Hanya lenguhan panjang, terkadang tersendat, penuh kebahagiaan yang menyelip keluar dari bibir sensual yang memerah.

Lunamaria tak pernah berhenti barang hanya sesaat. Seluruh perasaan rindunya tertumpah ruah membasahi tubuhku. Mulai dari cara ia memandang mataku hingga kelembutannya dalam memperlakukanku, tidak terburu-buru seperti gelombang laut, namun cukup membuatku merasa ditenggelamkan penuh-penuh hingga bernafas pun aku sulit.

"Luna…" kepalaku terangkat untuk melihat apa yang dikerjakannya dengan surga duniawi-ku. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara cairan berkecipak kecil yang terlihat seru saat ia menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, dan aku terpesona melihatnya. Aku tahu aku tak bisa bertahan dengan posisiku saat ini, karena pasti tubuhku akan segera lemas dan mempercayakan semuanya padanya. Tetapi rasa penasaran membuatku menahan dalam-dalam hasratku, untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

"Aaah~~!"

Aku merasa bersalah pada seluruh benda yang ada didekatku, yang kuremas tanpa pengurangan tenaga begitu kurasakan sesuatu menerobos pertahananku selama ini. Sesuai dengan yang kulakukan tadi, kali ini jemarinya menjelajahi isi didalamnya, seperti ia yang tak pernah puas hanya dengan mengeksplor bibir merah muda merekah yang sudah dipenuhi cairan tersebut.

Nafasku semakin tersendat, memburu seperti mangsa yang dikejar pemburunya. Saat itu mungkin akulah sang mangsa, yang nyaris menyerah karena letih yang kurasakan. Dan saat si pemburu datang mendekat, aku tak bisa lari meskipun kaki ini menyuruhku bertahan. Langkah-langkah pemburu bertambah cepat dan membuat aku melambat. Dan saat aku memutuskan menyerah, aku pun berbalik, menunggu si pemburu sampai, menghempasku ke dalam jaring dan menenggelamkanku ke dalam perut laparnya.

"Lunaaaa!"

Tanganku mencengkeram seprai tatkala Lunamaria yang lapar membuatku kembali ke kesadaranku. Ia hanya tersenyum, dan lagi-lagi sesuai dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi, ia menyesap sari manis yang kuhasilkan dengan penuh penghayatan sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari kehadiranku kembali. Kami bercumbu, penuh kasih dan nafsu; ya, nafsu. Kami yang saat ini telah menyerah seketika pada satu perasaan semu bernama nafsu. Karen itulah kami meneruskan bahasa tubuh kami dalam mengganti kalimat yang mungkin akan kami lontarkan.

"Luna…"

Dengan satu kata pelan, Kedua bola mata Lunamaria telah kembali terisi oleh rasa lapar dan haus akan diriku. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dalam ucapanku, atau mungkin ia melihat tubuh berpeluhku dan mata sayuku, atau mungkin bibirku yang terbuka nan terengah-engah, atau mungkin karena buah dada montokku yang terekspos dengan berbagai aksesoris liar yang diimbuhkan Lunamaria.

Dan seperti yang kubilang tadi bahwa bola matanya terisi oleh sinar akan rasa lapar dan haus akan diriku, ia kembali merasakan tubuh kencangku, kali ini lebih terburu-buru hingga segala kunci dari kotak hasratku merontok terbuka. Aku sungguh, ingin, menyingkirkan semua istilah rumit yang kugunakan, sehingga kasih yang saling kami sampaikan bersamaan dengan turunnya peluh yang baru dapat terucap dengan gamblangnya. Namun sedikit rasa malu menguasaiku, dan aku berusaha mengurungkan niat gamblangku demi harga diriku sebagai manusia ras unggul yang ada.

Merambat, naik, turun, naik lagi, kemudian berputar. Gerakan-gerakan berulang Lunamaria yang lapar melahapku tanpa sedikitpun perlawanan dan menyisakan pelepasan berupa suara desahan indahku. Ia melahap dan menghisap tiap inci kulitku, memperdengarkan suara detak jantung bertalut-talut akibat ledakan nafsu yang menguasai. Tubuhku mnggeliat, mengejan, menghentak-hentak, melemas seirama permainan kelaparan Lunamaria. Begitu terus, hingga akhirnya kami berdua menyatukan tubuh kami sebagai ujung terakhir tebing hasrat yang melanda. Bukan hanya aku, kali ini suaranya menemaniku melengking memnuhi dinding dan langit-langit yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta kami. Tak ada yang kami keluarkan seperti halnya kaum Adam, kami hanya memiliki apa yang menjadi penanda kepuasan tertinggi kami.

Aah, Lunamaria. Seandainya satu diantara kita berdua berbeda, pasti ujung ini bukanlah yang terakhir.

Namun meskipun begitu, senyuman merekah di antara kami berdua. Tanpa berusaha menghapus jejak di antara kami, ia memelukku erat dan dalam. Kami hening, bersiap akan perpisahan tiap kami selesai dengan pertemuan kami. Tentu saja, ia akan kembali ke medan perang, dan aku akan kembali dalam kepalsuan.

Tapi aku tahu, cintanya padaku bukan satu dari hasil perbuatanku yang palsu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lacus."

Aku terhenyak.

Nama yang kausebut, mengidentifikasikan bahwa kau tidak mengetahui kebiadabanku menipumu. Atau itu asli?

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lunamaria."

Meskipun begitu, aku akan membalas ungkapan cintanya. Meskipun aku tiruan Lacus Clyne, rasa cintaku padamu bukanlah perasaan Lacus Clyne yang nun jauh disana, entah dimana.

…

* * *

Tak ada yang tidak tertarik dengan wanita cantik, sekalipun itu adalah Lunamaria sendiri. Dan itulah satu hari yang kulewatkan bersamanya di antara sekian banyak hari-hari bahagia kami.

Terasa semu bukan? Sehari bercinta, sepuluh hari belajar mengoreksi cinta.

Tak ada pasangan yang bermasalah dengan hal itu, bahkan kami sekalipun.

Namun dengan nama yang ia sebutkan, aku tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksudkannya. Apa ia benar mencintai Lacus, meski tubuh yang tiap kali ia sentuh ini bukan Lacus?

Pertanyaan yang tiap kali kutanyakan pada diriku sendiri, yang bahkan tak bisa kuceritakan pada Athrun Zala dan Gillbert Durrandal sekalipun adalah, siapa yang sebenarnya dicintai Lunamaria Hawke?

**.**

**.**

**END**

…

Sepotong Kata :

Masih menggunakan perbendaharaan kata yang tidak biasa, namun dengan pairing yang mulai kembali berani. Apakah masih ada yang tidak mengerti maksud kami?

Pahamilah, ini bukanlah cerita mengenai seks. Namun sebagai pembumbu pada sebuah masakan, rasa asin tak akan terabaikan jika konsep masakan tersebut itu adalah manis, karena sang rasa asin adalah sebuah tantangan.

…

* * *

**With Love**

**DerynTheThunderGod**

(P.S : Menurut kalian, apa itu Cinta? Dan bagaimana cinta harus dilaksanaan sesuai dengan Standar Operasional Prosedur-nya?)


End file.
